The Down Fall Of Nexus
by bsbfan558
Summary: When team WWE watches as team Nexus hurts a fan that is two legends daughter, they come up with the perfect plan to take down Nexus.
1. Nexus Atacks a Fan

I don't own any one other than Andrea.

The Down Fall Of Nexus

Andrea Nicole Spencer Savage daughter of Randy "Macho Man"

Savage and Miss Elizabeth walked into the arena in Sacramento California for the Raw show.

She walked to her seat in the front row right behind Michael Cole and Jerry The King Lawler.

When Raw started she tapped King on the shoulder and he looked at her. He was surprised to see

Andrea. He reached over the barrier and gave her a big hug.

As Raw went on through out the night, Andrea started to get a little

worried about what was going to happen at the end of the night when she saw her "uncle" Bret Hart

and John Cena in the ring with Chris Jericho and Edge with Nexus at ring side. In the middle of the show Nexus came out and took a microphone into the ring.

"Nexus is better than the Raw team and this Sunday we're going to dismember their team one by one."

Wade Barret stated looking at the crowd. He noticed Andrea sitting behind King and Cole wearing an

old Macho Man shirt. Smirking he got out of the ring and walked over to where she was sitting and told her to stand up. Andrea shook her head and threw her hair over her shoulder. Wade then reached for her and grabbed her arm, pulling her over the barricade King stood up and told him to let her go.

"Wade I really wouldn't do that if I were you. She isn't a wrestler, she's a fan." King stated.

"I really don't care if she's a wrestler or a fan, she shouldn't disrespect the Nexus." Wade replied

looking in the ring at the other members and smirking. He threw her into the ring and she backed into the corner with tears running down her face. Wade Barret picked her up and had Michael Tarver throw her into the ring post back first. Then he had Heath Slater and Darren Young pick her up so Skip Sheffield could spear her into the mat. Justin Gabriel had David Otunga move her near the ring ropes so he could do his 450 splash.

Bret Hart and John Cena were watching the monitor as the girl was getting brutalized in the ring. John had enough and told Bret that he was going to put a stop to them hurting people that weren't wrestlers. Randy Orton was also watching and started to head out to the ring behind John.

Sorry so short but this is my first attempt with wrestling fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

The save and consequences:

Just as Justin Gabriel hit his 450 splash on Andrea, John Cena and Randy Orton came into the ring. Bret Hart ran down with John Morrison and R-Truth. While Chris and Edge stayed in the back. Nexus ran out of the ring and into the crowd.

"That's what happens when you disrespect us. It doesn't matter if your a fan or wrestler, you have to respect us." Wade Barret said with a sick and twisted smirk on his face.

"Cole, I can't believe that Nexus has the nerve to abuse one of the WWE fans like that." King stated in utter disbelief. John Cena picked Andrea up in his arms and carried her back to the trainers room to be looked at.

Meanwhile in the McMahon and Hemsley households, they were all shocked to see what happened. Stephanie called her dad and put him on speaker phone,

"Dad who was that girl that Nexus attacked tonight?"

"I have no idea Steph. I just don't want a lawsuit because they decided to put their hands on a fan."

"Vince, we need to put a stop to this right away." Hunter said Just as he said that there was a beep on Vince's phone.

"I'll call you back guys. I better take this call. It might be important." Vince clicked over to his call waiting only to hear the concerned voice of one of his old wrestlers Randy Savage.

"Do you know who those jackasses just hurt Vince?" Randy asked deadly calm.

"No. I just assumed it was a regular fan." Vince said puzzled as to why Randy Savage would be calling his house.

"That was my oldest daughter Andrea. You had better hope that she's okay and that nothing is going to damage her career as a manager. Or I'll have a lawsuit on you so fast that you won't know if your coming or going." Randy hung up. Vince stared into the tv hopping that she was okay.

Back in Sacramento:

Randy and John stayed at the trainers office to make sure that the fan was alright. Just as John was about to knock on the door, Bret walked around the corner.

"Hey guys, is that fan alright?"

"We don't know yet." Randy said as his phone started to ring like crazy. Picking up thinking it was his wife he said,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Randy is that any way to speak to your boss?" Vince questioned.

"No sir. Sorry sir. Why are you calling my cell phone sir?"

"I just got an intresting call from that young lady's father. Do you know who her parents are?"

"No sir."

"Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Now I know that Randy is the only parent that the girl has left, but I don't want her mother's ghost coming back to haunt me, so figure out a way to get rid of Nexus. And do it fast or your fired." with that Vince hung up the phone. Bret looked at the younger man and wondered why he was so pale all of a sudden.

"Bret, John do you know who her parents are?" Randy asked looking at both of the older men.

"No." they said at the same time shaking their heads. Randy gulped and said,

"Miss Elizabeth and Randy Savage's daughter."

"Shit." Bret said


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great review Cena's baby doll.

All Hell Breaks Loose: Chapter 3

Bret looked at Randy with a look of disbelief on his face.

"She's who's daughter again Orton?" Bret groaned.

"Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Vince isn't happy that she got attacked by those Nexus jerks. It's one thing to attack us, but to attack someone who doesn't work for the company is another. He wants us to taker down Nexus." Randy stated.

"How exactly are we going to do that when we don't know when their going to attack?" Bret asked.

"I have an idea. I don't know if it will work though."John said waiting to hear from the trainer on how the girl was doing.

Meanwhile back in their house, Stephanie and Hunter had just got off the phone with her father for the second time that night and after hearing what they heard they still couldn't believe it.

"Hunter what are we going to do? These guys think that they can run the show and hurt anybody that they want. I noticed that Andrea was wearing one of her father's old shirts. She looks just like her mother." Stephanie said.

"I think that I should make a special appearance at Summer Slam." Hunter said getting up to get his wife some ice cream.

Back in Sacramento, John just got his cell phone out and started to make a phone call. He just hoped that the person would agree to come to Summer Slam for one night.

"Hey Hunter, I was calling to see if you were watching Raw?"

"Yeah Cena Steph and I are both watching Raw. What do you need?"

"Well, man I know that your out "hurt" right now but could you possibly make a special appearance at Summer Slam this Sunday?"

"Sure. I want to get a hold of those punks and bash their heads in with my sledgehammer." Hunter laughed.

"Alright see you Sunday. Give my best to Steph."

What will happen when Hunter shows and who will betray the Raw locker room.

I know that Hunter is really out with an injury but to make this work, he can't be. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks For all of the positive reviews. I know that Sting works for Hogan right now but in this he's been let go and Vince has offered him a nice sized contract.

Calling Old Friends: Chapter 4

Bret Hart left John and Randy to make a quick phone call before his match. He didn't want to get the boys hopes up to have them dashed.

"Hey Sting. Bret Hart here."

"Bret long time no hear man. How's it going?"

"Not very good. Have you been watching Monday Night Raw lately?" Bret asked his long time friend.

"Yeah. That girl that those cowards attacked looked awfully familiar."

"She should. She's Randy and Liz's daughter Andrea."

Meanwhile back with John and Randy Orton, the trainer came out and said,

"That girl is very lucky that you got out there when you did. If you hadn't she could have been seriously hurt." Randy and John nodded their heads.

"Can we go in and see her?" John asked.

"Yes, but I want to know if she still feels weak when she leaves." The trainer said as he walked away.

Randy and John walked into the room and saw Andrea sitting up holding her shoulder.

"You know when I bought my ticket and came tonight I didn't expect to get attacked just because I wore my father's shirt to the event." She said to them.

"We're just glad that your okay and didn't get too hurt." Randy said.

"That's what training in Kevin Nash's training program will do for you. I'm not even supposed to be known about yet." Andrea said.

Bret was still talking on the phone with Sting when he walked into the trainer's room.

"Hey "uncle" Bret. Who are you talking to?" Andrea asked.

"I'm talking to Stinger. He's agreed to be at Summer Slam this weekend."

"But doesn't he still work for Hogan and jerk off?" Andrea asked in a very loud voice.

"Bret let me talk to our niece." Bret handed her the phone and she smiled.

"Honey, don't worry about Hogan and Eric. I am almost done with my contract anyway. As of Saturday night I'm a free agent."

"Okay. I'll see you on Sunday then." she said as she hung up.

"Bret we need to get ready for our match." John said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Cena's Baby Doll for the great review.

Chapter5:Plan of Attack

John sat with Andrea as she waited for the all clear from the trainer when he came back.

"I know it's none of my business, but what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be a manager starting in a month for one of you superstars. I just don't know which one yet because Vince hasn't told me. I'd really like to get back at those assholes though. They had no right to hurt me because I wore my father's shirt to the show."

"So your the new valet that Vince was talking about in the meeting a couple of days ago at headquarters. Maybe we might get lucky and he'll put you with me for a while or at least until we take care of Nexus." John sighed. Randy walked into the room and shook his head saying,

"I just talked to the trainer and your released but he wants you to take it easy for a while."

"I still haven't properly introduced my self to you have I?" Andrea asked.

"I know who you are Andrea. We grew up together remember." Randy laughed.

"Orton, I wasn't talking to you."

"Okay, John Cena, I'd like you to meet Andrea Nicole Spencer Savage. Daughter of Randy Macho Man Savage and Miss Elizabeth. She's a little like her father but more like her mother until you get her angry." Randy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Hunter was pacing in front of Stephanie.

"I don't want to leave you and the girls by yourselves while your pregnant Steph. It doesn't seem right."

"I know babe but John is counting on you and you heard my dad. He has a plan and you need to be there to make sure that it goes off with out a hitch." Stephanie said getting up off of the couch and walking over to her husband. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed a kiss to his neck.

Back in Venice, Sting was getting off the phone with Randy Savage.

Shaking his head he thought about all of the training that Kevin Nash and himself gave to Andrea. She could hold her own in a fair fight, but to have all of those guys attack her at once was just wrong. Thank god for John Cena and Randy Orton. He'd hate to see what would have happened if her mother was still alive. That wouldn't have been pretty. He remembered when she was ten and Randy and Liz had brought her to WCW for the first time. Diamond Dallas Page's daughter Courtney had been her age and smacked her in the face. He was about to break up the girls when he watched Andrea grab Courtney's hair, put her in the scorpion death lock drop her in the middle of the floor, grab her right leg turn pull her left leg up and put her in the sharp shooter. Page had come around the courne then and got her off but she had the biggest smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Response to question: Randy and Bret hadn't seen her since she was ten. When Randy and Liz left she was ten and so was Randy. So being kids they forget people. Bret on the other hand didn't come to WCW until 1997 and she was in boarding school. So he didn't see her there.

Chapter 6:Game Plan

John and Bret walked out to the ring where Jericho and Edge were waiting with Nexus at ringside. John slid into the ring and started throwing punches at Edge. Jericho got out of the ring in his corner and waited until John threw Edge into the ropes to make a blind tag. He got into the ring and threw John out of the ring and Nexus started to attack him. John got to his feet and started fighting back. Getting back in the ring, John threw Chris out to Nexus. They just stood back and let him get into the ring. Wade Barret decided to try and trip John but missed. He got up on the apron and Chris Jericho was thrown into him. John then threw Jericho out of the ring. Nexus started to attack Jericho. Edge came over to help his partner, but got beat down too. Jericho and Edge got into the ring with Bret and John waiting for Nexus to get in the ring. Randy, John Morrison, and R-Truth came running into the ring.

Meanwhile Andrea was watching the monitor in back and was waiting to see what Nexus would do. She hoped that the guys in the ring weren't going to carry things too far. Watching as a fight broke out in the middle of the ring, she couldn't help but smile as John and Bret got their finishing moves on one of the guys that had hurt her earlier. Never one to miss an opportunity, she headed down to ringside. Randy saw her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked as she walked up the ring steps and walked over to Justin Gabriel. Picking him up by his hair, she set him up for the scorpion death drop. She dropped him and then did the the scorpion death lock.(Just like the sharpshooter. If you've never followed WCW or TNA.) Bret and John Cena walked over to her after she let go and raised her hands high in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 7:Making friends

Andrea stared at the screen watching the carnage in the ring from Monday Night Raw.

John, Bret and Randy had brought her to their hotel to make sure that she was safe from Nexus.

"I can't stay here for long guys. I do have to get home. I really don't think that they will attack me in a non WWE place." She stated walking to the door. John shook his head laughing,

"Babe, you have no idea what those assholes are capable of. We didn't think that they would put their hands on a fan, but they did. We didn't think that they would attack announcers, but they did. We also didn't think that they would attack Bret but they did. So please stay in this room for the rest of the week. At Summer Slam, you'll walk out to the ring with team WWE and watch us beat them."

"John you can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to. However if she does stay, she'll get to be on hand when we start training tomorrow for our matches. I'm sure that she would like to see us train." Randy said casually.

"Fine. I'll stay, but I better not get hurt again or I'll really want to hurt someone." She sighed.

"Great. I'll go get you a room on this floor." Bret said walking out the door.

""Won't your wives be unhappy that you have a woman in your room right now?"

"Well, Sam knows what happened and she trusts me, so I don't have to worry."

"I just finished getting a divorce from my wife because she was playing around." John commented from the bathroom.

"Oh." was all that Andrea could think to say.

"Well here's your room key. Your right next door. If you have any problems let John and Randy know." Bret said while handing her the room key.

"Well goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning. I've got to go call my dad and see what he's going to say about what happened."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelation

Andrea walked into her room across the hall from John and Randy. Picking up her cell she called her ex-husband to check on their twin daughters.

"Hey Max, how's the girls doing?"

"They are fine you bitch. It must be nice to go and play with all of those wrestlers. You have some nerve calling me this late." he yelled into the phone.

"You know why I took Vince up on his offer. You weren't supporting the girls with what you make. Now are the girls awake so I can talk to them?" she sighed into the phone.

"Carly is because she's finishing up her homework and Samantha is taking a shower."

"Well let them know that I love them and will talk to them tomorrow." she hung up the phone and walked over th her balcony. Opening the glass doors she stepped out side and sat on one of the chairs.

Meanwhile in John and Randy's room, John was getting ready for a shower and posed a question to his best friend.

"Randy, why do you think that Nexus decided to attack a fan tonight. They usually try to only hurt people who work in the company."

"Man, I don't know but we all better start being on our guards more. If they can attack a fan no telling who they will attack next."

Andrea sat contemplating why she was in a hotel room when there was a hotel bar down stairs. Grabbing her on her keys and wallet she walked out of the room and went to the elevator. Pushing the down button, she rode it down to the lobby. Walking into the bar she sat at a table. A waiter came over to take her drink order and she ordered sparking apple cider. She pulled out her laptop and started to type the story that she was working on for fun.

John and Randy had the same idea and walked into the bar seeing Andrea sitting by herself. Seeing that she was working they went over to the bar and ordered some beers.

"Man, I can't wait to get Summer Slam over with." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah man let's hope that you beat the human jar of mayonnaise on Sunday and then my team beats Nexus."

Andrea sat at her table just thinkng of a way to get her story off the ground when her phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You better hope that you make it to Summer Slam in one piece. I know what room your staying in and the two guys that are right across the hall from you can't help you when I get a hold of you again." the person hung up without saying anything more.

Who is calling her and threating her?


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the songs that appear in this chapter. The songs are from the TV show California Dreams.

The songs are Handle IT With Care and Stand Back.

Chapter 9:Breakdowns

Andrea stood up from her chair and walked to the door before looking over her shoulder at John. She walked to the front doors of the hotel and went to catch a cab. John looked at Randy and decided to follow her. Andrea went to a bar that she knew that none of the wrestlers would even think about going to. John watched her walk into the building and walked in after her. There was a girl singing a song up on stage. After the girl finished her set, the owner walked up to the mike.

"We have a special treat tonight. Andrea Savage is here and agreed to sing. She's going to sing Handle It With Care by The California Dreams. So give it up for Andrea." Andrea walked up to the stage and started singing,

They say that there's a a first time for everything

Looks like my time has come

Like thunder and lightning in my heart

I realize that you're the one

Love is strong

And I'm weak for you

If it's wrong

I don't know what to do

Chorus

Hey Baby

(Hey baby)

I never felt like this before

(No never)

This is love and that's for sure

Hey baby

(Hey baby)

I never gave away my heart before

(No never)

I swear

(I swear)

Handle it with care

Well I can't eat a thing and I can't sleep

(Oh no)

Thinking of you constantly

(Can't you see)

Isn't it obvious this is big

Do you feel the same for me

(Don't you know that..)

Love is strong

And I'm weak for you

If its wrong

I don't know what to do

Hey baby

(Hey baby)

I never felt like this before

(No never)

This is love and that's for sure

Hey baby

(Hey baby)

I never gave away my heart before

(No never)

I swear

(I swear)

Handle it with care

Darling you're the one

Who did this to me

(OOOOOOO)

Don't forget our lips met

And we've made history

Hey baby

(Hey baby)

I never felt like this before

(No never)

This is love and that's for sure

Hey baby

(Hey baby)

I never gave away my heart before

(No never)

I swear

(I swear)

Handle it with care

John was stunned when Andrea got of the stage to a standing ovation.

"Thank you Andrea. It's always a pleasure when you come here and sing for us. I think that we need a second song form her. What do you think folks, should she sing another song for us?" The crowd cheered and John was amazed when she got back up on the stage. She started singing,

You don't know him the way that I do

I've seen the damage he's done

Don't go to him with a love that is true

Cause he's just having some fun

You're heart is on the line

Think about it one more time

Is it worth all of the heart ache

Are you making a big mistake

Chorus

Stand back

(Stand back)

Watch out girl

He'll tear you up and he'll do you in

Stand back

(Stand back)

Watch out girl

Don't get too close

Don't let him in

Stand Back

(Stand back)

He knows the words and all the right moves

It's just a matter of time

You're the one,girl,with something to lose

They say that love is blind

You're heart is on the line

Think about it one more time

Is it worth all of the heart ache

Are you making a big mistake

Chorus

Stand back

(Stand back)

Watch out girl

He'll tear you up and he'll do you in

Stand back

(Stand back)

Watch out girl

Don't get too close

Don't let him in

Stand back

(Stand back,stand back)

Think of all the hearts he's broken

And all the truth left unspoken

Don't be another link in his chain

Cause he'll do it again

Oh yeah

Stand back

(Stand back)

Watch out girl

Don't get too close

Don't let him in

Don't you let him do it again

Stand back

Andrea stepped of the stage after her last song and noticed John at the bar. Walking over to him.

"What did you think of the show?"

"You were great. I wish that Vince could've heard you singing. You can kick ass and sing. Your my kind of chick."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends or more

John and Andrea stayed at the bar for a couple more hours. Andrea was contemplating telling John about the phone call that she got earlier.

"John, what if I were to tell you that I have someone threating me as we speak?"

"Well I'd want to know who the bastard is so I can hurt him."

"Well... It's one of my ex-boyfriends from collage. He couldn't handle it when I broke up with him to get married to my ex-husband Max. I don't even have my girls live with me because I'm scared that he could hurt them. Now he's in Nexus."

"Wow. Which guy is it?"

"Skip Sheffield. Wade knows our history and decided to use that against me a couple of months ago to get into NXT. I feel so ashamed for letting him blackmail me." she started to cry and John pulled her into an embrace. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was glad that she told him but now he was even more worried that something bad was about to happen. He helped her stand up and walked her to his rental car. He opened the door and she slid in. Going to the drivers side door he got in and started the car.

"Are you mad John?" Andrea asked scared at what his answer was.

"No. I kinda thought that it was weird that Barrett and Sheffield singled you out tonight." john said as they were headed back to the hotel. He grabbed her and and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of Nexus. They won't bother you again."

Meanwhile, Sting had just gotten to the hotel and went up to Bret's room. Knocking on the door, he was surprised that his niece Natalia answered the door.

"Hey uncle. Come on in. We're having a family meeting and you need to hear what all is going down on Sunday. We want to have the whole thing planned out when we get there." Bret walked out of the bathroom looking at his brother-in-law.

"How in the hell did you get here so fast? We only talked to you two hours ago?"

"Bret, did you forget that Kevin Nash still owed us favors for what we did in WCW to the now? I used his private jet to get here."

John and Andrea walked up to their rooms still holding hands. John wasn't sure what he was feeling toward this beautiful woman but he didn't want to pass it up. Stopping in front of her room he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again I don't own the songs mentioned. Their from the T.V. Show California Dreams.

The name of the songs are, Born To Love, Mama Said.

Chapter 11: Training

John and Randy woke up in their hotel room around 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Man, I need to hit the gym today." Randy said as he walked into the bathroom. John just looked at the closed door and sighed. John got dressed and walked across the hall to Andrea's room where he heard singing,

All the time I wasted

All the nights and days

Then you came into my world

Now everything has changed

Something in the way you feel to me (mmmm)

I want you and no one else

You're the only one I see

Chorus

I was born to love you

I believe it's my destiny

I am yours, heart and soul

And all the rest of me

I was lost till I found you

And now I know what to do

I was born to love you

When the moon and sunlight

Shines upon your face

All the crazy facts of life

Fall into place

All that really matters is so clear (mmmm)

There's no question in my mind

I have it all right here

I was born to love you

I believe it's my destiny

I am yours, heart and soul

And all the rest of me

I was lost till I found you

And now I know what to do

Cause I was born to love you

There's a higher love

You remind me of

All beauty and truth

You stay on my mind

Baby all the time

You know there is no one but you

I was lost till I found you

And know I know what to do

Cause I was born to love you

I was born to love you

born to love you

I was born to love you

Born to love you

I was born to love you

Born to love you

I was born to love you

Born to love you

I was born to love you

Born to love you

I was born to love you

Born to love you

After the song finished John knocked on the door. Andrea paused the music and walked to the door.

"Hey John. What do you need?"

"Well, Randy and I are going to the gym and wanted to know if you wanted to join us. We'll get food after we work out of course." John said. 'Man I hope that I didn't insult her by saying that.' John thought.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys in fifteen minutes in the lobby."

"Okay. See you then." John said. He walked back into his room and found Randy ready to go.

"She going with us?" Randy asked as he tossed his shirt on.

"Yeah. I think that she's bringing her Ipod with her so you can hear her sing in the gym."

Fifteen minutes later the guys walked down to the lobby and found Andrea there already waiting. Getting into their rental car they headed to the gym.

"So Andrea I heard that you've been singing to John. How did he get so lucky?" Randy asked.

"He's just been in the right place at the right time." Andrea shrugged her shoulders. They pulled into the gym parking lot and saw that there were other cars there. Walking into the gym, Andrea saw her uncles there. She ran up to Bret and Sting.

"Hey uncle Bret and Sting." she said.

"Baby girl what are you doing in the gym?" Sting asked swinging his niece in his arms.

"Going to train with Randy and John."

"Oh. Okay. We'll see you later then." Bret said. Andrea walked over to the tread mill and put in her ear buds. Pressing play she started to sing again,

He's a little bit different

Does his own thing in his own way

And when he finally speaks to you

He's really got something to say

Why's he called a rebel

(I don't know)

Going through some kind of phase

Cause he's dressed down in leather

And I'm dressed up in lace

Chorus

Mama said he's the guy

To break your heart and make you cry

Mama said love is blind

That's what mama said

Mama said she don't know

(She don't know)

You gotta follow where your heart goes

When love calls

You can't say no

That's what mama said, mama said

The way I've been feeling

Its really no mystery

Its got a special magic

That means the world to me

I wish you could know

(Wish you could)

How wonderful he can be

Wish you could see him through my eyes

You'd see exactly what I see

Mama said he's the guy

(He's the guy)

To break your heart and make you cry

Mama said love is blind

That's what mama said

Mama said she don't know

(She don't know)

You gotta follow where your heart goes

(Got to go)

When love calls

You can't say no

That's what mama said

And I'm so proud to say that I'm his girl

Cause I know that guy I love

Is not like anyone else in the world

Mama said, he's the guy

(He's the guy)

To break your heart and make you cry

(Make you cry)

Mama said love is blind

That's what mama said

Mama said she don't know

(She don't know)

Got to follow where your heart goes

(Got to go)

When love calls

You can't say no

That's what mama said

Mama said

(He's the guy)

Mama said

(Make you cry)

Mama said

Randy and John were in the ring practicing and heard her singing.

"Wow man. I thought that you were kidding when you said that she could really hold a tune better than Jillian." Randy said as John flew at him with a drop kick.

"No man. She is really good. She had the people in the bar last night eating out of the palms of her hands." John said as he got Randy in a head lock.

Meanwhile Skip Sheffield and Wade Barrett walked into the gym and started to harass Andrea. Andrea jumped off of her tread mill and started to walk away from them, but Wade grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And where do you think your going you little slut?"

"I was going to walk over to Randy and John. So if you don't mind taking your hands off of me." Andrea stated. Randy and John looked up to see what was going on and jumped out of the ring.

"Hey, I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone."John said taking Andrea's hand and pulling her to his side.

"What's it to you Cena?" Barret asked.

"Well, you hurt her last night so I don't think that she wants to be around you. So leave her alone." John said. Randy and Andrea started to head out the door. John followed. Getting into the car John asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out with them again." Andrea said blushing at his intense stare.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Low Road

Once again I don't own anything but Andrea and a new character that I'm introducing. Mary Orton and Nancy Cena are cousins of John and Randy. They know Andrea from boarding school plus they all went to the same college.

Andrea walked into the hotel after John and Randy. Not watching where she was going she ran into Justin Gabriel. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her to the elevator and took her to Wade and Skip's room, where they were waiting. Struggling to get away, Andrea grabbed the fire extinguisher that was near the door. Taking a swing she hit him in the head. Running to the stairs, she ran up the four flights to John and Randy's room. Pounding on the door. John let her in as Justin, Wade and Skip all came running after her.

Meanwhile, Hunter landed in Sacramento and found his way to the hotel.

Bret and Sting were waiting outside for him. Walking up to Bret he shook his hand and then Bret introduced Sting to him.

"Man it's great that your going to help us with our little problem. I've gotta hand it to you for destroying the New World Order a couple of years ago with Bret. Vince and Stephanie are trying to figure out what these guys want from our company." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Well let's go up to John and Randy's room and come up with a game plan." Bret said as he started to walk up to the elevators. Just as he was about to get on with Sting and Hunter, his cell phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Bret you guys need to hurry to our rooms because those jackasses are trying to hurt Andrea." John said into the phone.

"We're on our way now. Just keep the door locked." Bret told him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hotel, Mary Orton and Nancy Cena were walking to their rooms and saw the Nexus guys ahead of them. Not knowing what to do and scared to try and pass them they played it cool. Walking towards them was the only thing that the girls were able to do.

"Excuse us can we get past you to get into our room please?" Nancy asked. David Otunga grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the ground. David started towards Nancy and slapped her across the face.

"You really don't want to hurt us. We won't be stupid and not press charges on you." Mary said getting up. Grabbing her cell she speed dialed her cousin's phone. Randy heard his phone ringing and went to answer it when he saw that it was Mary's number.

"Mary where are you at right now?" Randy asked his younger cousin.

"With Nancy trying to get to our room but we have a guy here that you and John work with that threw me on the ground and slapped Nancy across the face. We need either you or someone else to come and help us."

Meanwhile John had just let Hunter, Bret and Sting into the room when he heard Randy cuss a blue streak.

"Homie what's wrong?"

"Our little cousins are getting attacked by Nexus."

Across the hall Andrea sat listening to her Ipod, singing softly to the song,

She's lost in a dirty world

One step from a little girl

She's just a face in the crowd

Looking down

Looking not so proud

Chorus

Welcome to the low road

Go home while you know the way

Heading down the low road

Get out baby

Get away

You really gotta change your mind

Before you cross the line

You think you're getting high

But it cuts you to the bone

And leaves you all alone

On the low road

Yeah

She's caught in a web of lies

Like a spider and her fly

Got on the bar it closed

All dressed up

She knows not where she goes

Chorus

Welcome to the low road

Go home while you know the way

Heading down the low road

Get out baby

Get away

You really gotta change your mind

Before you cross the line

You think you're getting high

But it cuts you to the bone

And leaves you all alone

On the low road

She's just a face in the crowd

Looking down

Looking not so proud

Welcome to the low road

You're heading down the low road

Welcome to the low road

Say goodbye to your childhood

Heading down the low road

One wrong step and it's lost for good

Welcome to the low road

You're bound to learn about the streets

Heading down the low road

Take a picture, that would be sweet

Welcome to the low road

Heading down the low road

(Yeah)

Welcome to the low road

Just as the song finished she heard shouting in the halls. She got up and went to the door just in time to see her two best friends run into John and Randy's room. She then saw David Otunga from Nexus start to pound on John's door shouting to let him in after the two bitches.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything or people except for Andrea, Mary and Nancy. Thank you for the reviews Cena's baby doll.

Chapter 13: Getting Even

Andrea decided to call Randy and find out what was happening with her best friends. Dialing her cell she got Randy's voice mail.

"Rands what is happening? Please call me or have John call me." She hung up and put her ear phones back in and started to listen to her music. She started to sing and dance around her room.

She's got everything

And in all the right places you know

She looks almost perfect

They love her wherever she goes

They say I'm so lucky

But that's not true

Now I know

What it feels like to lose

I have had the real thing

And girl this is only an act

And I can't deny the fact that baby

Chorus

She's not you

Big brown eyes

Long blond hair

Just reminds me you're not there

No she's not you

I hear her voice

Call my name

I know she'll never be the same as you

They say I'm so lucky

But that's not true

Cause now I know

What it feels like to lose

I have had the real thing

And girl this is only an act

And I can't deny the fact that baby

She's

Not

You

John looked at his cousin's cheek. The bruise was getting to be a deep blueish purple. Not wanting to worry any one he left the room and walked down stairs to the bar. Ordering a beer he thought of a way to start to take down Nexus and get even for hurting his cousin.

Nancy had been raised with him and his brothers after her mom left her with his dad. He pulled out his Iphone and called Jo-mo, Chris Jericho, Edge, and R-Truth. As he waited for them to arrive he took a look around to see which superstars were in the bar. He looked up to see Truth, Jo-mo and Adam (Edge) walk into the bar talking. Calling the guys over he ordered a round of drinks.

"Hey guys thanks for meeting me don here. We need to come up with a game plan for Sunday. It just got personal with Randy and myself. The rookies attacked our cousins right here in the hotel."

"I have an idea but I don't know how well you would like it John." Chris said.

"Shoot Irvine."

"Well, what if we had them think that we didn't find a new person and then sprung either Sting or Hunter on them on Sunday. It would be unexpected and I believe everyone would love it except for Nexus."

"That's perfect. They won't know hat hit them." John said.

Meanwhile Andrea was still in her room singing and after her song finished she decided to go to get dinner by herself. Just as she was stepping out of the door towards the elevator, Darren young grabbed her from behind and had a his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Carrying her up to Skip and Wade's room. Once there he threw her down on the bed and Skip walked out of the bathroom.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little slut. I thought I had taught you a lesson in college but I guess you have to learn it again." Skip said taking a menacing step towards her.

What will happen to Andrea and will John be able to save her in time?


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter has some violence and mature scenes in it. I own no one but Andrea, Nancy and Mary.

Chapter 14: Rescue

John stopped by Andrea's room after he got upstairs and thought it was kinda weird that she didn't answer the door. He walked to his room to see if maybe she was in there with Randy and the other girls. Walking in he noticed that she wasn't.

"Randy have you seen Andrea anywhere?"

"No. Why, she should be in her room."

"Shit. She's not there. We have to find her."

Meanwhile in Skip and Wade's room, Skip tied Andrea to the bed and started to forcefully kiss her. While he was doing that he started to raise her skirt up her thigh.

Randy and John had just gotten Wade and Skip's hotel room number and ran to their room. Breaking in the door, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Skip Sheffield was trying to rape Andrea. John ran over and threw him off while Randy covered her and untied her hands. Not understanding why this man would try such a thing, John punched him. Randy noticing for the first time that David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were in the room, ran at them. John stopped punching Skip and got off of him going over to Andrea.

"Are you okay baby?" John asked a crying Andrea.

"Yeah now. I thought that he was going to rape me like he did in college. If it weren't for you and Randy he would have."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Surprise

Andrea and John waked into the Staples Arena. Vince walked up to them while on the phone with Linda and Stephanie.

"Okay Linda. That will work." Vince said and hung up the phone.

"Is the secret weapons ready to be near the ring Vince?" John asked the WWE chairman.

"Well, it is but it isn't. But don't worry John, I have a back-up plan if the first falls threw.

Let's hope it doesn't though." Vince said as he and John talked. Shaking the boss's hand

John started to his private dressing room with Andrea. Hoping that the plan worked tonight. Opening the door they walked into the dressing room and got a surprise when they looked at the two gentlemen sitting on the leather couch.

"Uncle Kevin what ya doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but this is a big surprise. Is dad here yet or is he not coming tonight?"

"He called and said that he and George were going to be in the here and in the front row. I just hope that our plan works and we get rid of these rookies that are trying to destroy everything that Vince built."

"We should be able to beat them tonight in the match especially with all of the back-up that we have in the locker room and in the audience. They shouldn't try anything off of the script unlike Monday night when they attacked Andrea." John commented to Kevin.

"Sting and Diamond are in the "wings" waiting for the go ahead to attack the rookies.

Is there a secret signal that they need to wait for?"As the fans were starting to go into the arena, Randy Savage and his wife were arriving to the arena. Vince saw his former superstar walking and called out to him,

"Macho Man, so glad that you and your wife could make it to Summer Slam."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: In Ring Action

John and Andrea walked down the ramp to the ring after saluting the crowd. Nexus didn't understand how Cena could be so calm after they had attacked three of his team members before the Pay-Per-View even started. John was smirking at his team and they were smirking right back, knowing that they had back-up coming to aide them. As they got into the ring, the music for Kevin Nash was heard starting up. Kevin walked into the arena and got a loud pop. When he got into the ring, Sting's music was heard playing and everyone was looking in the rafters for him, but he wasn't in the rafters, he was sitting with Randy Savage and his family. Sting jumped the barrier and made his way to the ring. Next "Self High Five" was heard and coming down from the fans was Diamond Dallas Page. As John and his team hit the ring Nexus scattered from the ring. Wade grabbed a microphone and said in his arrogant way,"This is not fair. They can't be in this match because they don't work here."

Kevin Nash then asked for a microphone and stated,"Yeah we do. We signed contracts this past week with Vince and Stephanie McMahon. So just shut your trap and get into the ring so we can whip your ass boy. You hurt our niece and we're out for revenge."

At the end of the match John and the rest of his team were standing victorious in the middle of the ring over Wade's fallen body. Randy Orton came down to the ring and shook hands with John for getting rid of Nexus like he said he would.

The next night on Monday Night Raw, Wade Barret and Nexus came out and started to bad mouth Cena and Andrea.

"Your father is a washed up has-been and he wasn't that good. Cena, you can't even wrestle me in a one-on-one match and win." As he was saying this John's music hit and John came out to the ramp.

"Wade if I remember correctly you're the on who can't beat me. You have to have your minions try and take me out. You also had them attack innocent women in hotels. So before you say that I can't beat you look in the mirror."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Night after Summer Slam- Fallout

Andrea walked from the hotel to the arena because it was right next door.

Walking up to the backstage area she saw that John was talking to Randy and to Kevin Nash about what happened the night before. Trying to sneak up on John but he turned around and caught her by the waist. Spinning her off the ground. Randy stood watching his friends playing around and laughing. No one knew that around the corner Wade Barrett and Nexus were watching too. They were planing to get Andrea alone to try to hurt her again.

"If we can get Cena and Orton away from her for more than a couple of minutes then we could try to hurt her again. We need to go see the general manager to see if they will go along with it." Wade said as he started to walk away from were the couple was with their friends.

Meanwhile John came up with a plan of defense in case Wade and his cronies were going to try and hurt Andrea again.

"Kevin can you keep watch outside of the locker room tonight just in case Wade tries to hurt Andrea again?" John asked.

"Of course. No need to ask me to protect her. Her father already did. He made me promise that I wouldn't leave until she was in the clear from this group of idiots. Their worse than I was in the NWO. We never hurt anyone outside the arena and never hurt fans. That's just crossing the line that you do not cross." Kevin stated shaking Cena's hand.

As Monday Night Raw was about to go on the air you heard John's theme music start to play and he came out with Andrea holding his left hand so he could salute the crowd like he normally did. Getting into the ring he asked for a mic and started to talk about Nexus,

"Wade Barrett and his little band of immature fools got beat last night and they all were handed their heads on platters. Now they want one-on-one matches with my team tonight and I say lets give them what they want. They need to learn that we don't run Raw, the WWE universe runs Raw. We give you quality matches and great commentary, while they are trying to put us out of business. If my team has to have matches with them then we should be able to pick which member of Nexus we want to fight." Just as John was finishing up his speech Nexus came out to the top of the ramp.

"Cena, you don't know what your asking for. You want to fight a member of Nexus and choose which one it is. Well I have news for you that's not going to happen, you see I talked to the gm and he informed me that you will be going up against Skip Sheffield and if you loose then Andrea comes with us and if any of Nexus looses then their out of nexus for good."Wade said turning on his heel and walking back to the locker room.

"This should give us a chance to get Andrea and still get our hands on Cena." Wade said with a sadistic smile on his face.


End file.
